When we die
by QueenWolf12
Summary: I have to get him to a doctor,sssu!" "Sho, you can't take Ryo to a doctor, he;s dead...I"m sorry Sho." My take on how Ryo's death should have went. Rated T. better than it sounds please review!


**O.k this is kinda my own little ending of the eposide where Ryo is said to die. Please be nice and no flames. Also, big thank you to my friend Fluffy~the~wolf!  
I in no way own yugioh gx!**

* * *

Yuble smerked and laughted as Ryo fell to the ground. It took one last look at it's fallen opinernt. It had won it's duel. Not ot the one it had wanted but it had won. Yuble went back to it's fortess. It had no need to be out here.

Sho stood there in shoock for a moment. His brother had lost. Ryo had lost before but he had never been this bad sfter words. Sho ran up to his brother. Unsure of what to do. But he had to do something. He was the only there.

"Onii-san!" Sho cried once he got up to his brother.

Ryo was laying on the ground. "Onii-san, wake up!"  
Ryo opened his eyes slitly. "Sho.."  
"Ryo, if you knew your body couldn't handle it why did you still-"

"Cause, Sho...if I'm going to die tonigh...I wanted to die making up for all I've done."

Sho's heart sank. What was his brother talking about.

"Die? Your not gonna-"

"Sho, please don't make this an wasted effort. You need to save your friends. I didn't know you had so many friends. Are tehy nice to you?"

"Ryo, what are you talking about?" Sho said pupiles shaking.

Ryo laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, I"m not making any snese am I."

Hot tears started to run down Sho's face. "Your gonna be alright,ssu. I'm gonna get you some help,ssu.

"....your not gonna leave like the others..your not gonna die."

"Sho...I need you too promise me somthing..."Ryo said his voice bearly a wisper," promise me that no matter what happens to me that you want let it slow you down, and that you'll stay strong. Strong like I know you are."

"I promise,ssu. But don't your not going too die, you'll be there helping us."

Ryo smiled weakly. "No, Sho. No I want."

The reality of all of this was starting to hit Sho. He felt his heart go to his throat.

"Ryo....onii-san...."

Ryo lowered his head. He didn't have the strenght to hold it up. Sho gripped tightly to his brother.

" I"m not going to let you die,ssu."

Ryo closed his eyes and smiled. "Funny, when you have death stairing you in the face, you start to regreat."

"What are you regreting,ssu?" Sho tighten his grip.

"I regreat letting Fubukio and Yusuke dissapear...I regreat doing what I have done and being selfish...but most of all..I regreat making you hate me."

Sho held his brother closer. "I don't hate you,ssu. Your my onii-san,ssu. Nothing could ever make me hate you,ssu."

Ryo felt his breath lstart to leave his body and he was havving a hard time keeping his eyes open.

" I never got to tell you...after I heard you got into the Blue Dorm..I...I was so proud of you.."

With that Ryo fell lipe in Sho arms.

"Onii-san?" Sho shock his brother,"Onii-san!?"

Sho pulled Ryo's now lifeless body into his arms. "I promsied you...I promised...

Judai and the others had heard the noise and had ran over to make sure everyhting was alright.

Judai was the first to arive at the scene. Judai looked around and spotted Sho.

"Sho wheres Ryo? What-" Judai lost words when he saw Sho.

Sho was holding Ryo and had tears going down his face. The young Marfiiu boy looked traumatized. Judai looked at Ryo face. It had no expression too it. "No..."

Misawa came up to Judai. "Is everything-"

"No." Judai cut him off and pointed to Sho and Ryo.

"We're too late." Misawa asked and Judai nodded.

Everyone cautiously approached the two. Sho was still protectively grasping Ryo. He didn't want to let him go.

Judai broke the silence,"Sho? Sho? Hey..it's okay. You're going to be okay." Judai moved closer to where Sho was.

"He's not dead yet,ssu...."Sho wimpered quietly.

Judai shock his head,"What are you talking about Sho?"

Sho's hair covered his face. "He still has a pulse,ssu! I need to get him to a dioctor,ssu! Sho said crying uncontrollably.

"Sho,calm down!" Judai ordered.

"He regretted the things he did,ssu! I ahev to save him! I promised he wouldn't die,ssu! I need to get him to a doctor! I need to get him to a docotr!"

"Sho please-" Judai told Sho calmly.

"He;s not dead! He's not dead!"

"Put Ryo down!" Misawa screamed.

"I have to get him to a doctor!"

With that Judai grabbed Sho and restrianed him while Misawa pulled Ryo out of his arms and layed him down.

Judai tightened his grip on Sho,who was struggling. "Let me go! I have to get him to a doctor! I promsied him he wouldn't die,ssu!"

"Sho, you can't take Ryo to the doctor,"Judai said angrily,"he's dead Sho...I'm sorry." The anger left Judai's voice as when Sho stopped struggling.

Suddenly Sho yanked his way out of Judai's arms and tunred around and glared at him. "Shut up! It's your fault,ssu!"

Everyone was shocked. Sho hardly ever snapped at his aniki.

"What?" Judai asked confussed. Sho was just crying and screaming for his brother,but now he was mad at him.

"Sho, that's not fair!" Daitokuji said with a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho jerked Daitokuji's hand away.

"Everytime something bad happensm it's always YOUR fault,ssu!" Sho hissed pointing at Judai.

Judai was taken back. "HEY!Ryo did all this on his own! I had nothing to do with it!

"Ryo wouldn;t have tunred out this way if it wasn't for you,ssu!"

"This whole school would have been attacked by Darkness if I was involed or not! That means Ryo would have been Hell Kaiser, and he would been killed somehow,Sho! Don't blame me every time somebody dies! I'm trying to fix it!!

Sho felt his blood boil.

"Fix it? You wanna fix it? Well, heres something to fix..bring my brother back from the dead then,ssu! Bring him back,ssu! "

Judai clenched his fist. "I don't have control over everything! If I could bring Ryo back belive you me, I would! But getting mad at me and blameing me for everything isn't going to bring him back!

Tears filled Sho's eyes,"I'm not stupid,ssu! I know it won't!"

Now regretting everthing he had just yelled at Sho for, Judai spoke calmly,"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Just shut up!"

Judai walked over to Sho and pulled him into a hug. Sho burried his face into Judai's chest and cryied.

"He f-finally said he was prpoud of me,ssu....I can't let him down again,ssu." Judai rubbed the back of Sho's head.

"Everythings going to be okay." Judai hushed Sho.

Sho fell to his knees,and since Judai was holding him,he brough him down with him. "I want my big brother back,ssu." Sho cried.

:I know you do,Sho. I knowy ou do....."

* * *

**Wow! That was sad! I wrote this at like 2 a.m! SO if it's bad I'm sorry. Please don't flame. Please review!**


End file.
